


Nightmares can't hurt you . . . or can they?

by anonymiles



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, My first LiS fic and this is what I write, Nightmares, Please Don't Hurt Me, and they're all grossly OOC forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymiles/pseuds/anonymiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wakes up from a nightmare. Chloe is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares can't hurt you . . . or can they?

Another nightmare.

You wake up, forehead slick with sweat and tears running down your face. She, on the other hand, is sleeping peacefully.

It’s times like this that you envy her.

The tears aren’t stopping any time soon. You position yourself into a fetal position, hoping to whichever god was up there that she doesn’t wake up.

_Calm down, Max . . . Calm down . . . It’s just a dream . . . It’s just a dream . . ._

You hear a creak in the mattress and you’re suddenly pulled into a hug from behind.

 “I dreamt you died . . . again,” you tell her. You don’t turn around. You don’t want to her to see your face.

She hugs you closer. “But I’m not dead, am I? I’m right here, next to you in bed.”

“It- it felt so real . . . Chloe . . .”

“’S just a dream,” she mumbles again, her breath hot against your ear. “Nightmares can’t hurt us, babe. You and I both know that.”

“I don’t want to lose you, Chloe.”

“That makes us both.”

“I love you, Max,” she says, after pressing a chaste kiss on your cheek. “Go to sleep now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

_Thank God for people like Chloe._

You close your eyes . . .

_PIP PIP PIP PIP_

Your eyes spring open. It’s already morning.

_Weird._

You turn to your girlfriend. “Chlo . . .”

Her side of the bed is empty. It’s with a heavy heart you realize Chloe Price is dead. She’s been dead years ago. You let her die in that filthy bathroom when that rich bastard shot her.

This was a neverending nightmare that would always hurt her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, ladies and gentlemen. This was my first LiS fanfic.  
> I'm sorry for putting this up here.  
> Feel free to provide some criticism, though if you are rude to me I will be rude to you too.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day! :D


End file.
